


[Podfic] De två systrarna

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: The Twa Sisters (Ballad)
Genre: F/F, No Incest, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Revisionist Fairy Tale
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-02
Updated: 2010-05-02
Packaged: 2019-01-27 11:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12580288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: Där bodde en bonde nere vid älvstranden, och han hade två döttrar. Den yngsta var ljus, med hår klart som solsken, och den äldsta var mörk, med hår som den svartaste jord.





	[Podfic] De två systrarna

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [De två systrarna](https://archiveofourown.org/works/83168) by [Luzula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula). 



Baserad på den medeltida balladen med samma namn, men du behöver inte ha hört balladen innan. Jag sjunger några verser på den version jag lärt mig från en Folk och Rackare-skiva, men de två verser jag sjunger på slutet är omskrivna. En del inspiration kommer även från balladen Harpans kraft. 

Ladda ner [här](https://app.box.com/s/ian2yenfy251omygv1crrc4it2ebjh06). Längd: 8 m 46 s.


End file.
